61/6
Arapça Metin *وَإِذْ قَالَ عِيسَى ابْنُ مَرْيَمَ يَا بَنِي إِسْرَائِيلَ إِنِّي رَسُولُ اللَّهِ إِلَيْكُمْ مُصَدِّقًا لِمَا بَيْنَ يَدَيَّ مِنَ التَّوْرَاةِ وَمُبَشِّرًا بِرَسُولٍ يَأْتِي مِنْ بَعْدِي اسْمُهُ أَحْمَدُ ۖ فَلَمَّا جَاءَهُمْ بِالْبَيِّنَاتِ قَالُوا هَٰذَا سِحْرٌ مُبِينٌ ♥TÜRKÇE MEALLER Türkçe Transcript(*) *Ve-iż kâle ‘îsâ-bnu meryeme yâ benî isrâ-île innî rasûlu(A)llâhi ileykum musaddikan limâ beyne yedeyye mine-ttevrâti ve mubeşşiran birasûlin ye/tî min ba’dî-smuhu ahmed(u)(s) felemmâ câehum bilbeyyinâti kâlû hâżâ sihrun mubîn(un) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ve an o zaman ki hani Meryem oğlu İsa, ey İsrailoğulları demişti, şüphe yok ki ben, size, elimdeki Tevrat'ı gerçekleyen ve benden sonra gelecek ve adı Ahmed olacak bir peygamberi müjdeleyen Allah elçisiyim; fakat o, onlara, apaçık delillerle gelince bu dediler, apaçık bir büyü. * Ali Bulaç Meali *Hani Meryem oğlu İsa da: 'Ey İsrailoğulları, gerçekten ben, sizin için Allah'tan gönderilmiş bir elçiyim. Benden önceki Tevrat'ı doğrulayıcı ve benden sonra ismi 'Ahmed' olan bir elçinin de müjdeleyicisiyim' demişti. Fakat o, onlara apaçık belgelerle gelince: 'Bu, açıkça bir büyüdür' dediler. Ahmet Varol Meali *Meryem oğlu İsa da: "Ey İsrailoğulları! Ben Allah'ın size, benden önce gelmiş olan Tevrat'ı doğrulayıcı ve benden sonra gelecek adı da Ahmed olan bir peygamberi müjdeleyici olarak gönderilmiş bir peygamberiyim" demişti. Ancak o kendilerine apaçık delillerle gelince: "Bu apaçık büyüdür" dediler. Ahmet Tekin *Hani Meryem’in oğlu Îsâ: “Ey İsrâiloğulları, ben size gönderilen Allah’ın Rasulüyüm. Önümdeki kitapta yazılı ve şifahi bilgileri, sünneti içeren Tevrat’a ait olanları tasdik ediyor ve benden sonra gelecek Ahmed adındaki peygamberi (Muhammedi) müjdeliyorum.” demişti. Fakat o, Muhammed kendilerine açık seçik deliller, mûcizelerle gelince getirdiği Kur’ân’a: “Bu, apaçık büyüleyerek aklı etki altına alan bir söz.” dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Meryem oğlu İsa: "Ey İsrailoğulları! Doğrusu ben, benden önce gelmiş olan Tevrat'ı doğrulayan, benden sonra gelecek ve adı Ahmet olacak bir peygamberi müjdeleyen, Allah'ın size gönderilmiş bir peygamberiyim" demişti. Ama o elçi, kendilerine belgelerle geldiği zaman: "Bu, apaçık bir sihirdir" demişlerdi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Hani, Meryem oğlu İsa, “Ey İsrailoğulları! Şüphesiz ben, Allah’ın size, benden önce gelen Tevrat’ı doğrulayıcı ve benden sonra gelecek, Ahmed adında bir peygamberi müjdeleyici (olarak gönderdiği) peygamberiyim” demişti. Fakat (İsa) onlara apaçık mucizeleri getirince, “Bu, apaçık bir sihirdir” dediler.543 * Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Hatırla ki, Meryem oğlu İsa: Ey İsrailoğulları! Ben size Allah'ın elçisiyim, benden önce gelen Tevrat'ı doğrulayıcı ve benden sonra gelecek Ahmed adında bir peygamberi de müjdeleyici olarak geldim, demişti. Fakat o, kendilerine açık deliller getirince: Bu apaçık bir büyüdür, dediler. Edip Yüksel Meali *Hani İsa, halkına: "Ey İsrail oğulları, ben, size gönderilmiş ALLAH'ın bir elçisiyim. Benden önceki Tevrat'ı onaylayıcı ve benden sonra gelecek ve ismi daha çok övülen bir elçiyi müjdeliyorum." Sonra kendilerine apaçık delilleri gösterdiğinde, "Bu apaçık bir büyüdür," dediler. * Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır *Meryem oğlu İsa da: "Ey İsrailoğulları! ben size Allah'ın elçisiyim. benden önce gelen Tevrat'ı doğrulayıcı ve benden sonra gelecek Ahmed adında bir peygamberi müjdeleyici olarak (geldim)." demişti. Fakat onlara apaçık delillerle gelince "Bu, apaçık bir büyüdür." dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Bir vakıt da Meryemin oğlu Isâ şöyle dedi: Ey İsraîl oğulları! Ben size Allahın Resulüyüm, önümdeki Tevratın musaddıkı ve benden sonra gelecek bir Resulün müjdecisi olarak geldim ki onun ismi Ahmeddir, sonra o onlarla beyyinelerle gelince «bu ap açık bir sihir» dediler Hayrat Neşriyat Meali *Hani Meryemoğlu Îsâ: “Ey İsrâiloğulları! Muhakkak ki ben, benden önce(gönderilmiş) olan Tevrât’ı tasdîk edici ve benden sonra gelecek ismi Ahmed olan bir peygamberi müjdeleyici olmak üzere size Allah’ın (gönderdiği) bir peygamberiyim!” demişti.(1) Fakat (Îsâ) onlara mu‘cizelerle gelince: “Bu, apaçık bir sihirdir!” dediler. * Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Bir vakit ki Meryem'in oğlu İsa dedi ki: «Ey İsrailoğulları! Şüphe yok ki ben, benden önce olan Tevrat'ı tasdik edici ve benden sonra Ahmed isminde gelecek bir peygamber ile müjdeleyici olarak sizlere Allah'ın ResûIüyüm». Vaktâ ki onlara açık mûcizeler ile geldi. Dediler ki: «Bu apaçık bir sihirdir.» Muhammed Esed *Ve vaktiyle Meryem oğlu İsa: “Ey İsrailoğulları! Şüphesiz, ben, Tevrat'tan geriye kalmış 5 hakikat adına ne varsa hepsini doğrulamak ve benden sonra gelecek olan Ahmed adındaki bir elçiyi müjdelemek 6 için size gönderilmiş olan Allah'ın elçisiyim” dedide aynı şey geçerliydi. Ama, İsa'nın önceden haber verdiği elçi hakikatin bütün kanıtlarıyla onlara 7 geldiğinde: “Bu iddia ettiğin mesaj, göz boyayan bir büyübaşka bir şey değil!” 8 demişlerdi. Suat Yıldırım *Vakti geldi, Meryem'in oğlu Îsâ da: “Ey İsrail oğulları! dedi, “Ben size Allah’ın Resûlüyüm. Benden önceki Tevrat’ı tasdik etmek, benden sonra gelip ismi “Ahmed” olacak bir resulü müjdelemek üzere gönderildim. Ne zaman ki o peygamber, açık açık delillerle kendilerine geldi:”Bu, kesin bir büyüden ibarettir!” dediler. {KM, Yuhanna 14,16; 16,13; Matta 4,15-16; İşaya 42,1-4} * Süleyman Ateş Meali *Meryem oğlu Îsa da: "Ey İsrail oğulları, ben size Allah'ın elçisiyim, benden önce gelen Tevrat'ı doğrulayıcı ve benden sonra gelecek, Ahmed adında bir elçiyi müjdeleyici olarak gönderildim" demişti. Fakat (Îsa'nın müjdelediği elçi) onlara apaçık deliller getirince: "Bu, apaçık bir büyüdür" dediler. Şaban Piriş Meali *Hani Meryem’in oğlu İsa:-Ey İsrailoğulları, Ben Tevrat’ı tasdik eden, benden sonra gelecek Ahmet adındaki Peygamberi müjdeleyen Allah’ın size gönderdiği elçiyim, demişti. Onlara, belgelerle gelince:-Bu, apaçık bir büyüdür, demişlerdi. Ümit Şimşek Meali *İsa da “Ey İsrailoğulları,” demişti. “Ben de size, daha önce indirilen Tevrat'ı doğrulamak ve benden sonra gelecek Ahmed adındaki peygamberi müjdelemek üzere Allah tarafından gönderilmiş peygamberim.” Fakat kendilerine apaçık deliller getirdiğinde, “Bu düpedüz büyü” dediler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Meryem oğlu İsa'nın da şöyle dediğini hatırla: "Ey İsrailoğulları! Ben size Allah'ın elçisiyim. Benden önce Tevrat'ı doğrulayıcı ve benden sonra gelecek Ahmet adında bir elçiyi müjdeleyici olarak gönderildim." Fakat İsa'nın müjdelediği elçi onlara apaçık deliller getirdiğinde: "Bu, katıksız bir büyüdür!" dediler. Azerice Meal *Onu da xatırla ki, bir vaxt Məryəm oğlu İsa belə demişdi: "Ey İsrail oğulları! Həqiqətən, mən özümdən əvvəl nazil olmuş Tövratı təsdiq edən və məndən sonra gələcək Əhməd adlı bir peyğəmbərlə (sizə) müjdə verən Allahın elçisiyəm!" Sonra (İsa, yaxud Muhəmməd əleyhissəlam) onlara açıq-aşkar mö'cüzələr gətirdikdə onlar: "Bu, açıq-aydın sehrdir!" - dedilər. ♥İNGİLİZCE MEALLER Yusuf Ali (English) *And remember, Jesus, the son of Mary, said: "O Children of Israel! I am the messenger of Allah (sent) to you,(5436) confirming(5437) the Law (which came) before me, and giving Glad Tidings of a Messenger to come after me, whose name shall be Ahmad."(5438) But when he came to them with Clear Signs,(5439) they said, "this is evident sorcery!" * M. Pickthall (English) *And when Jesus son of Mary said: O Children of Israel! Lo! I am the messenger of Allah unto you, confirming that which was (revealed) before me in the Torah, and bringing good tidings of a messenger who cometh after me, whose name is the Praised One. Yet when be hath come unto them with clear proofs, they say: This is mere magic.